Letters From a Slytherin
by xCherryCakes
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been keeping in touch with each other during the long summer. When Ron dumps her for Lavender, Draco is starting to act like her new "prince charming". Longer summary inside . . .
1. What Did You Do This Summer Hermione?

**Hermione and Draco have been keeping in touch with each other during the long summer. When Ron dumps her for Lavender, Draco is starting to act like her new "prince charming". ...Aside from having Draco becoming her knight in shining armor, she also has to deal with sinister tactics coming from Pansy and Lavender. Will she use Draco to her advantage to win Ron back, or will she simply fall in love with him? Read to find out. :)**

**A/N: The students return for their 7****th**** year in Hogwarts. It doesn't really follow the storyline. Maybe except for the fact that Voldemort is dead and the pairings being somewhat the same. Other than that it's probably just my imagination. **

***Written from Hermione's point of view.**

**** I've read this story and noticed that yes I leave a lot of holes. I've decided to rewrite it and have it in Hermione's point of view. It's still the same outline… Just trying to fill in all those holes and make it better. ****My beginning's usually started off slowly just to develop feelings and stuff. I'm sorry if it doesn't interest any of you at first, but I guarantee you that it will get better. **** And sorry to those who already read most of it. If you did read most of it, this chapter is pretty much chapter 1 and 2 combined.****

**Chapter 1**

I stared at the vast range of books, searching for _'The Breeds of the Deep'_, an underwater guide to the variety of underwater species used for all kinds of healing potions. The whole Voldemort commotion has been resolved and a new Hogwarts has been built over the course of the summer. I turned my head slightly to the right, seeing my use to be boyfriend Ronald Weasley busy snogging with Lavender Brown.

"My brother is a total douche. He doesn't even have good taste in girls." Ginny scoffed taking a step towards me, staring at her brother. "He's like licking her entire face."

I laughed. It was all I could do to get rid of this heartache. Laugh at the somewhat comforting words Ginny throws at me. "Nice to see you too Ginny… Was your summer well?"

"Yes. Harry taught me how to play Quidditch, I think I should try out this year."

"You playing Quidditch? That's quite surprising." I laughed again.

"That's not the point. I was in the middle of trying to catch my first Golden Snitch and then you phone me and say "'Draco sent me a letter!'"

"Oh that? It's nothing, its old news."

"How can that be old news?" Ginny practically yelled throwing her hands up in the air. "It had to be something good if you didn't even bother to tell Ron about it when you were dating."

"Not so loud!" I pester her to the side, and then continued, "It was nothing… I guess it was just a summer thing. We were like pen pals for a month…"

"WHAT!" SO YOU GUYS WERE WRITING TO EACH OTHER FOR HALF OF THE SUMMER? HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS?"

"Can you not yell? Everyone is staring at you…"

Ginny quieted down and started to glare at me. They looked more like innocent pouts, but she wasn't really good at giving me the cold shoulder. "Tell me now…" she whispered.

_~Flashback~_

_It was raining hard that day. I was on my way to meet Ron at our designated place; In front of the Shrieking Shack. We were supposed to have a picnic, yet our plans had to be interrupted by a thunderstorm. All the streets and alleys were emptied while all the shops were closed. I was running through the streets under my big umbrella in my black rubber boots trying my best to make my way to Ronald. I guess we were so caught up in having this picnic, we forgot to check up on the weather. Anyways, I was about to make my last turn around Hogsmeade, until I heard it…_

…"_You are a horrible son! You should burn in hell!" I heard a disdained voice shrieking out. "Stay out in the pouring rain where you belong!"_

_The voice sounded familiar in its own way that I stopped for a moment to try and remember who it was. I knew that it was none of my business to try and make out who it was, but I was just curious… That's when I saw it. I looked up seeing Draco being pushed out of a building by his own mother Narcissa Malfoy. Maybe his mom was just feeling stressed out and was just throwing harsh words to calm her nerves, but I stared and started to feel a bit of sympathy for him. He just stood there outside in the middle of the streets; his black tux being drenched in the rain. He saw me, but scoffed and decided to act like I wasn't there. Why would a mother throw out such harsh words to her son? Wasn't it bad enough that he had to work for Voldemort's forces? I watched him walk into an alley trying to take cover under an advertisement sign. I sighed; my sympathy for him at that moment was reaching its maximum peak. All I had with me was a picnic blanket wrapped around my arm, but I felt that Draco needed it more than I did. _

_I walked over to him giving him a long and hard stare._

"_What do you want Granger? Came here to prove your point of me being a failure?" He shrugged._

_I leant out my arm for him to take the tightly knitted blanket. It took me days to make after Ron's mother showed me how. It wasn't that great, and it did have a lot of holes, but for my first time I was pretty damn proud of it._

_Draco stared at it. "That's filthy… I would never take such an ugly thing from a mudblood." _

_I rolled me eyes, setting the umbrella between my arm and waist for support. Unfolded the blanket. Let it drape around his body, and wrapped it tightly around him so he could keep warm. "Don't be stubborn. You'll get sick."_

"_Why would you care if I get sick?"_

_Why WOULD I care? For all I know, he's been tormenting me ever since I met him, but at this moment I felt like offering a somewhat temporary truce. I looked up, letting my eyes meet his, giving him a half-heartedly smile. _"_Sometimes the people you don't get along with need to be helped too." _

_Draco stared at me dumbfounded. I was as surprised as he was. I was wasting my time helping him instead of meeting Ron. "D- Do- Don't expect me to return this. I'll be burning it as soon as the rain stops." He stuttered._

_I_ _rolled my eyes turning around, scurrying again to meet Ron. I knew for sure I was late now._

_A few days later, Draco sent me a letter giving me his thanks for keeping him warm. I was surprised, and didn't want to be rude, so I sent him a "You're Welcome" note. I never knew that he would reply back to that, but ever since that reply, we've been sending each other letters throughout the whole summer._

_~End Flashback~_

"That Slytherin boy can actually say thank you?" Ginny whispered loudly.

"Yes Ginny, now can you please stop with the questions." I rolled my eyes. I was now known as the girl with a psycho friend.

"Fine… But one more question"

"What?"

"Do you like him?" Ginny winked giving me a smirk.

"No!" I yelled out. _It would be stupid for me to fall for a guy through a whole bunch of letters. Even if some of them were kind and sweet…_ "I don't know… I hope not." I sighed.

"So you do like him. That's cool. He's pretty hot you know."

"EWWW! I did not say I liked him." I winced. "It was nice and all, but it is Malfoy… What if it was just a prank? What if we were just caught up in the moment?"

"Who cares? You should give it a shot." Ginny leaned into my face giving me another wink.

I leaned back unable to handle the garlic breath of Ginny's mouth. "What did you eat? Your breath smells ghastly."

"Don't change the subject!" Ginny scowled. "You know… If you dated Draco, Ron would get mad and possibly jealous…" A sinister look started to creep upon her face.

I stepped backwards forgetting about the staircase behind me. I couldn't handle the garlic smell coming from Ginny's mouth. I took one more step backwards causing me to fall down the stairs recklessly in never ending tumbles.

I laid there, my eyes closed, too embarrassed to open them as I hear Ginny yell out "ARE YOU OKAY?" Everyone was practically staring at me now. Give it all to Ginny to be able to catch everyone's attention. I once again sighed, suddenly noticing that I didn't land on the floor. It felt more like I landed on a chair or some kind of cushion.

"Hey Granger… You okay?" A voice came out.

I slightly peeked from my one eye trying to make out who it was. I let my other eye slowly unfold seeing that it was Draco who caught me in his arms. I stared at him feeling my eyes widen and pupils dilate. I didn't know how to react in this situation. I mean, I haven't seen him for a whole summer.

"Are you okay…?" he asked again waving his right hand in front of my face. It felt like I was petrified again.

I shook my head. Up and down. Up and down. "Yeah… I'm fine…"

"Are you sure Granger? You're starting to look like a tomato. I know that you have drunk a lot of Polyjuice potions these past years, but I don't think it will work well with fruits." Draco teased.

_Oh great, now he knows I'm blushing from embarrassment_. I squirmed my way out of his arms reaching to grab the Herbology textbook I dropped falling down the stairs. I stood up once I gathered the things that fell out of my robes too. "You'd be embarrassed if you fell down the stairs too." I scowled.

"Or maybe you're just happy to see me…" He smirked starting to laugh.

My face had to be purely red now. This was our first meeting after all those letters. He wasn't such a tease in those letters, but face to face he always was. And for a second I thought I was developing some sort of feelings for him. Pffttt. On the bright side, at least it's friendly teasing…

"I'm kidding Granger." He cleared his throat, interrupting my thoughts.

"Err… Thanks for catching me."

"No problem…. "Draco replied taking his rucksack from behind his back and unstrapping the folds to take something out. "I was actually looking for you…"

I watched him wondering what he was going to show me.

_It was my first knitted blanket._ It still looked to be in perfect condition too – the holes in the right places and everything. I gasped, surprised to see that he actually didn't burn it.

"Here." He said handing it to me. "Thanks for letting me borrow it… I accidentally made a hole in it though… I'm truly sorry."

"It's fine." I said, amazed. He even folded it nicely.

"Well… I'll see you on the train." He said. "Don't be late." He gave me an awkward smile and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>~ON THE TRAIN~<strong>

"Did you hear?" A 1st year announced. "Ron broke up with Hermione just to get back with Lavender."

"I know…" Another student complied. "I surely feel sorry for her. I personally thought Hermione would make a better accomplice. I guess not."

The two students walked along the hallway of the train.

I sat there in the compartment staring out the window trying to catch my breath. I luckily found the book, and made it just in time to the train. Ginny and Harry were sitting across from me looking through the book. This was the first time the Golden Trio hasn't sat together during a train ride to Hogwarts (other than the time Ron & Harry took the flying car). I sighed watching the raindrops fall from the sky.

"You okay 'Mione?" Harry asked a look of sympathy on his face.

"Don't listen to them." Ginny interrupted. "They are just a couple of inexperienced 1st years… butting into personal news of people they don't even know."

"Yeah I know…" I sighed reaching into my bag digging for my wallet. This is what I get for being a part of the trio that saved everyone's life during the war. A bit of fame and success. Surely everyone knew that Ron and I became a couple during that time.

"Hey 'Mione…" Harry asked. "Is it okay if I ask… how it _happened_?"

I stopped to look at him. Even I didn't know how it happened. "I honestly don't know… One minute he loved me. The next day he didn't… It's like he just changed in the blink of an eye."

"Oh…" Harry was lost for words. He didn't know how to comfort me. Ginny wasn't sure what to say either. It was true though. He came up to me one day and just said it blandly. 'I'm breaking up with you'. No emotions or anything. It was purely stiff.

"It's okay. I'm fine… It just takes some time to get used to." I didn't want them feeling too sorry for me. "I'm going to get myself some candy at the trolley. Would you guys like anything?"

"No thank you..." Harry mumbled.

"Some Acid Pops please." Ginny smiled sweetly. "And some Salt Water Taffy too."

"Okay."

I left the compartment turning to my right, walking in the direction of the trolley.

"May I have some-" I tried to say, but got rudely interrupted by Lavender shoving me against the wall.

"I'll have some Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs for my lovely sweetheart." She said to the trolley lady.

I rolled my eyes as Lavender turned to look at me.

"Oh I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't see you there." She tried to say sweetly, a smug look on her face. "_I hope you don't mind me stealing your place._"

I was caught off guard. Lavender was always a sweet and nice girl, yet even I knew that there was more meaning behind that comment. I clenched my fists tightly "No it's fine. It happens." I replied back nicely managing to put on a fake smile.

Lavender tried to smile back before turning away to head to her compartment. I watched her skip along the hallway glaring at her the whole way through. I stopped, seeing Ron peek out the door making eye contact with me. I gulped. They were cold and bitter. I let my glares for Lavender disappear, attempting to give him a smile. Ron frowned back at me for a mere moment, and then broke eye contact with me to give Lavender a kiss. My heart still shattered to pieces every time I would see them kiss.

The trolley lady tapped my shoulder holding a basket of candy in her hands. "This is for you young lady."

I turned to look at her. "That's not mine. I haven't ordered anything yet."

"Are you sure? That young man over there said that it was for you." She pointed at Draco who was now walking away. "He was willing to spend quite a lot to buy this candy for you. He even came with this lovely woven basket just so you wouldn't have a hard time carrying it."

"It must be for the wrong person. Are you sure it's not for a Pansy Parkinson instead?" I tried.

The lady took my hand placing the basket on my palm. "The card says Hermione Granger. Aren't you the lovely lady who goes by that name?"

I looked down seeing my name being imprinted on a piece of parchment paper. This had to be a mistake. I gripped the handle jogging over to Draco tapping him on the shoulder.

"This is yours…" I said handing it to him.

Draco shoved my offer to the side. "No it's yours now."

"Why?"

"Things have been hard for you Granger… I don't want to make it worse…"

"I don't need your sympathy…"

"It's not sympathy…" He paused. "Think of it as a peace offering."

"You don't have to buy anything for me."

"Stop being stubborn Granger. Just take it…"

"But I don't need this much…"

Draco took a Liquorice Wand from the basket. "Better?"

I shrugged taking out all the Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs, handing it too him. "Take these too…"

Draco kindly took them from my hand.

"Thank you." I mumbled. He's probably just giving me candy, so that we'd be even. I really thought he'd go back to thinking of me as a revolting mudblood when we'd return back to school.

"You should be going back to your compartment now… You don't want Ginny snooping around your knapsack." He gave me another awkward smile before turning around to leave.

I ran back to the compartment peeking through the door seeing my blanket on Ginny's lap. _Wow, he actually listened to what I said about Ginny always going through my things…_ I slid the door open and made my way inside.

"Ginny what are you doing? Who said that you had permission to go through my stuff?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. I turned to Harry giving him a disapproving look. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"She said she was cold…" Harry replied. "We didn't know that there would be anything tucked inside the blanket…"

"You have to read this!" Ginny squealed. "You never told me that you guys were still going to write to each other during school."

"What?" I replied confused.

I sat down beside the squealing girl taking a small notecard from her hands.

_Dear Granger,_

_Have a fun school year. I hope it will be filled with new memories and greater friends. I wish you Good Luck on all your classes. Stay Strong._

_Yours Truly, Malfoy_

"Flip the card!" Ginny sounded excitedly.

"P.S: _If you need anything, I'll be glad to help._" I whispered.

"He can so help you get Ron back!"

Harry sat there confused.

"I'm not sure Ginny… I think help means homework…"

"Oh please. Everyone knows that you don't need help with homework…"

"It doesn't sound right though… What if something bad happens?"

"Nothing bad will happen. You have to start taking chances Hermione."

"May I ask what's going on?" Harry finally asked.

The rest of the train ride consisted of Ginny and I filling Harry with what happened over the break… followed by more of Ginny's squeals when she finally noticed the basket of candies. A lot of things happened over one day of just seeing him face to face. Did he not care for his reputation at all?


	2. Shrieking Shack

****A/N: Pretty much like what Chapter 3 was before. Sorry you guys. lol, I haven't been writing for months either, and now I'm editing things. Sorry. ):****

**Chapter 2**

I looked at the building ahead of us. _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry._ My home away from the muggle world. It looked good as new. As we entered the school and into the Great Hall, we were all relieved to see that it still looked the same. Less antique looking than what it was before, but it still felt like home. I took my seat between Harry & Ginny at our Gryffindor table realizing that Ron wouldn't be sitting across or beside me this year. A school year without Ronald. The thought of it made me sigh.

"Welcome back Students!" Professor McGonagall announced from the podium. "It is nice to see all of your familiar faces again."

"It's nice to see you too Professor!" Seamus Finnigan yelled from his seat.

Professor McGonagall gave him a nod, and continued, "We have not acknowledged a proper celebration for the death of You-Know-Who. We have lost plenty of loved ones to this war, and we've all worked hard to fight for what is respectably ours. It has been decided, by me, the whole Hogwarts staff, and a variety of other schools to properly celebrate this win. To do this, we have come to the conclusion of dismissing all of the classes tomorrow, and having a school celebration tomorrow at the Shrieking Shack during lunch. Please dress appropriately, but not too fancy."

And the cheers and praises for Professor McGonagall starts. Followed by the assortment of new students, and finally the feast. I stared at Ron, who was drowning himself in chicken and gravy. _Sigh._ It seems my whole day is dedicated to sighs. I was really interested in getting to study again. I suppose I could wait another day. I turned my head to look over the crowd, suddenly seeing Malfoy staring right at me. He gave me a smile and mouthed the words "Eat Granger, it will make you feel better." I smiled, thinking of the moment where Harry was told to eat chocolate for fainting on the train. I returned his kind gesture telling him to eat too.

After that, we all retired to our dorms and eventually went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, I awoke to the sounds of rustling and me being buried in a huge pile of clothes. "GINNY!" I yelled out, shoving clothes to the floor. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"<p>

"I need to find the perfect outfit for this celebration!" She answers. "Don't push my clothes onto the floor!"

I rubbed my eyes, turning to look at the clock. 7:45am. I shrugged, "You still have four hours to get ready, it's only a small celebration. Why do you have to make such a huge deal out of it?"

"It's not for me, it's for you!"

I sat up, shoving the rest of the pile onto the floor. "Why would I need four hours to get ready? It's not like I'm going on a date or anything."

"… You're prettier than Lavender. He's bound to notice you if you wear something appealing to his eye…"

"So, you're going to use sex appeal for me to win him back?" I said, walking over to her. "This is the stupidest idea you have ever come up with." Yet for some reason, I was somewhat hoping that it was going to work.

"You have nice legs. We definitely need to show lots of your legs." Ginny advised staring at my body walking around me in circles. "You definitely need a push-up bra too."

"Uhm… Thanks?" I stood there uncomfortably. Showing my legs and making my breasts appear a size bigger? Ackk.

Everyone was asked to dress appropriately. I didn't see how showing my legs and giving myself a push up bra could go under the category of being appropriate. I think Ginny was just enjoying herself by playing "dress up" with me. Her idea of having me use Draco to get Ron back sounded way better than this, but I didn't want to put our friendship at risk especially how were supposedly okay with each other now. It's like a huge burden has been lifted from my shoulders, knowing that I wouldn't have him as my tormenter this year. Yet, it was put back the minute I lost Ron to Lavender. Once I think my life is good, something happens to make sure that it isn't.

Ginny walked over to her closet taking out the shortest plaid skirt I have ever seen. "This should work."

"I'd look like a naughty school girl. No." I retorted.

"You can wear it with a plain buttoned up shirt, but you'd have to unbutton around four buttons to make sure you're cleavage will be showing in that push up bra."

I rolled my eyes. Yep her vision of me being appealing is by dressing me up as a naughty school girl. I started to feel very irritated. "You know what. Get out of my room! I'll dress myself up! I do not want to look like a strumpet Ginny!" I scoffed pushing Ginny towards the door. I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"I live here too! You wouldn't want Professor McGonagall lecturing you about getting along with your roommates!"

"Then don't put me in such a tacky outfit!"

"Fine! We'll go with something simple… How about a dress?" She said, pulling out a dress from her closet. It was probably the most revealing dress I have ever seen. It was practically transparent. No wonder why she had to wake up hours before the actual gathering. She was horrible when it came to choosing out clothes suitable for me.

* * *

><p>I passed by a few dozen tents being set up outside as I walked into the Shrieking Shack. All eyes were on me. It felt like a repeat from the Yule Ball a few years ago, except this time instead of walking down the stairs to my date, it felt more like I had to do something flamboyant to show everyone that I didn't need Ronald. Again, it sucked having some fame from that war.<p>

I was wearing a black strapless romper with navy blue ruffles at the front. I matched it off with a pair of 4-inch high black suede wedges and a long flowing cardigan to keep me warm from the wind. It did no good though. I was shivering all the way here. Ginny curled my hair into loose curls, and did my makeup. She really wanted to mix and blend all these colors, but I stared her down into making it more natural and simple. For all I know, she could have ended up making me look like a clown.

"Damn Granger. Lookin' fine." Blaise commented ogling my legs.

I looked at Blaise managing to give him a nod. Ugh. The last thing I wanted was to receive a compliment from one of Draco's minions.

I walked slowly across the room trying to make my way to Harry tripping in the process as these wedges were doing me no good. I could only manage to walk in 2 inches. It was quite hard adjusting to this.

I almost fell till Draco caught me in his one arm. "Whoa… You alright?"

"Yeah… Thank you." I blushed. His face was only a few inches away from mine. "Sorry."

Before he could say anything to me, I ran over to Harry feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Hermione…" Harry said surprised. "Wow…"

"Do I look okay? Ginny made me do it…"

"No you look great…"

"Is Ron here yet?"

"Yeah… He was sitting near the Slytherin's with Lavender. He was staring at your…"

"My legs? Ginny said wearing high heels would make them look sexier."

"No… your peeping melons…" Harry laughed.

I lightly punched his arm remembering that Ginny begged me to wear that stupid push up bra. I then proceeded to congratulating Harry on making Head Boy. Everyone knew it was going to be him of course.

"Hermione… You're supposed to be flirting with Draco to make Ron jealous…" Ginny complained, walking over to us.

"I don't really want to go with that plan of yours. I never agreed to it. And it was more of an idea instead of a plan…"

"It would be the number one thing that would drive Ron insane. I think you should give it a try. "

I did give it some thought on my way to the Shrieking Shack. It wouldn't be right to use someone for my own selfish reasons, even if it was the perfect plan. "It's not right Ginny…"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fine… But really, you have to learn to enjoy life and stop following all the rules…"

I walked around the Shrieking Shack dreading the body heat that was lingering all around the room. Ginny ditched me to hang out with others that I didn't feel quite comfortable with, and Harry was being mobbed by 1st years. There was really no one else I wanted to hang out with. They were all busy socializing with people from other schools. I saw Viktor Krum for a mere moment, but I only managed to say hello, then walked away.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" Blaise and a few Slytherin students chanted waiting for Ron to bury his lips into Lavender's mouth.

I turned my head watching Ron give them a smirk while Lavender stared at him craving for his lips. He then looked at Lavender leaning in kissing her vigorously while digging his tongue deep into her throat.

"YEAAH!" Blaise encouraged.

I felt a little hurt watching Ron dig his tongue deep into Lavender's mouth. What hurt most was that he wanted it and liked it. A few tears started to sting my eyes as I ran outside sitting up on the porch. No one was outside to witness me crying. I quickly wiped the tears away trying to avoid the smudging of the make-up. I'd look foolish if people saw that my make-up was ruined.

"Here." I heard a voice say beside me. I turned to see Draco offering me a handkerchief with the letters D.M engraved in the bottom right corner.

"It's fine." I rejected his handkerchief, pushing it away.

Draco sat down next to me placing his hand upon my cheek forcing me to look at him. He dabbed away my tears then proceeded to letting me rest my head on his shoulder. "You can cry in front of me… I wouldn't mind."

"Thanks." I mumbled feeling a bit awkward. _First he gives back my blanket with a good luck note, and then he buys me candies, and now this? This is really weird… He can't be this nice… he's a Malfoy for crying out loud._

"By the way Granger… You look really pretty right now."

I lifted my head off his shoulder feeling my cheeks turn a little red. "I honestly feel very uncomfortable in this outfit. Ginny wouldn't let me wear anything comfortable."

Draco chuckled. "Ahh too pursue Ron?"

"I guess...he didn't notice me at all… People I didn't even know did. I felt really awkward walking alone through that crowd."

"Well, I guess we should put you in some comfortable clothing?"

"Yeah, but I didn't bring extra clothing with me… We'd have to go back to the school."

"It's okay. It's not like this celebration is mandatory to attend." He said lending out his hand to me as he stood up.

I graciously accepted it, and we started our walk back to the school.

It was a quiet walk. He did attempt to create conversation with me from time to time, but I would just cut him off. He knew that I didn't really want to talk. I couldn't tell what was worse though. Talking or listening to my thoughts over and over again. Talking seemed better, but I just didn't want too.

"You must be overthinking something." He finally said, trying another attempt to create a conversation with me.

"I guess you can say that." I replied looking down at the fallen leaves around us.

"It's better to talk about it, rather than keeping it all to yourself."

"I know… I just don't feel like talking."

"Then maybe you should write it in a letter."

I stopped for a second looking up to stare at him. Every time I was overwhelmed with emotions, I would send him a letter about how I felt. Happy. Sad. Angry. Out of place. You name it. I don't know why, I just liked writing it all down, and watching my owl send it away made me feel much more happier. "What made you send that first note?" I asked.

He stopped, turning to look at me. It was a random question, but I never asked him during the summer. "I don't know… I guess I felt like I owed you something. I never thought you'd reply back, but then you did. It was only two words, but for some reason I felt like my thank you just wasn't enough."

"Is that why you tucked in that card in my blanket?" I asked. "You still feel like you owe me something?"

"I guess… It's still an ugly blanket though."

I started to laugh. "Give me a break; it was my first time…"

"Quite a few holes in that blanket Granger." He joked, smiling at me. "I'm not sure as to how you were going to use that blanket for a picnic."

I laughed again suddenly remembering Ginny's plan. "It's funny, you know…"

"What is?" Draco asked turning to look at me.

"Ginny had this plan for me to use you to make Ron jealous… I didn't go for it though. I felt like we'd return to being enemies if you found out I was going to use you." I continued laughing attempting to make it look like it wasn't a big deal.

"We can if you want."

I stopped and for a mere second, my heart stopped too. "What? You'd do that?"

He smirked. "Didn't you read my postcard? I'd help you with anything remember?"


	3. Herbology and Dinner with Nerve

**Chapter 3**

Shocked. Maybe a little relieved. That's how I felt when he actually agreed to Ginny's plan. He didn't even hesitate to think about it. It was a straight up 'Sure I'll help you.' kind of answer.

"Why do you look so surprised? I did say anything." He started to talk again, and I followed behind him.

"Isn't that too much? All I gave you was a torn up blanket."

"I've tormented you for the past six years, you deserve the help…"

"Wow, I never knew that giving you a blanket could be a life changing experience for you." I teased. "I should have given you one year's ago." A few cackles escaped my mouth.

He smiled. "Come on, your feet must be hurting. You don't want me to be carrying you on my back for the rest of this trip." He pushed his bangs out of his face then gave me a smirk.

I blushed, giving him a weak smile. It almost seemed like he actually wanted to give me one.

It took us an extra thirty minutes to reach the school. We stopped along the way to take a walk around Hogsmeade. He started to tell me about some of the memories he had here with Blaise and the others. They were pretty intriguing stories. I always thought of Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle as his minions who followed his every move, but Blaise was actually the one who was always trying to get Draco to do bold things.

"Well thanks!" I said giving him an actual smile.

"No problem… You sure you don't want to go back to the celebration?" he asked.

"Yeah… I think I'm just going to prepare myself for tomorrow."

"Typical Granger." He smirked.

I lightly punched his arm. "It makes me happy."

His mouth curved upwards, and timid laughs escaped his mouth. "Well… I have to go back. Blaise will probably be wondering about where I went." He started to walk away. "We can talk about Ginny's plan later…"

_I forgot about that plan._ "It's okay… You can repay your debt another way." I said, watching him walk away.

He stopped, turning to look at me. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay then…" He replied, unsure as he made his way around the corridor.

"Have a safe trip!" I blurted out. For some strange reason I didn't really want him to go. He was the only thing that was distracting me from thinking about Ron.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

We all stood there in front of the class watching Professor Sprout's demonstration on keeping a rare hybrid alive and waited for her to finish. "Okay students… Grab a shovel and do exactly what I just did." Professor Sprout instructed.

I tried digging out a shovel full of dirt from the ground, but started to struggle when it came to trying to pull my shovel back out. This was harder than I thought. I looked at Ginny and Cho who were both having the same issues as me. I stopped taking a glimpse at Ron who was flaunting his muscles around Lavender. Lavender insisted for him to dig a hole just for her; she supposedly wanted to see his muscles flex in the process.

"Granger… No slacking off. That's unlike you." Draco said draping his arms around me grasping his hands onto mine.

"What? I can do it by myself." I replied, puzzled. I could feel my cheeks starting to go red. _What is he doing?_

"There's nothing wrong with me helping you dig a hole." He said, and then leaned in closer to whisper into me ear. "It can make Ron look like a fool too."

I slightly turned my head to look at him. "I said that we didn't have to go with this plan anymore..."

"But there's nothing wrong with helping you out." He winked. I quickly turned my head the instant I felt my cheeks burning.

"Not like this…" I mumbled.

"Awes, that is so cute." Cho commented. "I wish I had someone to help me dig out my hole."

"Me too." Parvati agreed as all the girls in the room stared at Draco gripping his hands tighter on me to dig out the last bucket full of dirt.

I stood there completely unaware of what was going on. I was too stunned by Draco's bold move. Did Blaise put him up to this? Draco did promise to help me with anything, but I never knew it was going to be like this. I thought it would be more of an 'ask and give' situation.

"Ron! Help me dig out my hole!" Lavender whined making Ron wrap his arms around her.

"I am digging your hole…"

"But like that!" She pointed at me and Draco.

Ron stared at me; I could see a little rage filling up inside of him as Lavender continued whining and pulling on his arm. "Stop it Lavender… Just dig your own hole…" Ron threw his shovel at her turning to focus on his own assignment.

I smiled to myself feeling that, _maybe Draco did make the right move_.

Draco wrapped his arms tighter around me giving me a kiss on my cheek. And the blushing just wouldn't stop. THAT caught me off guard. _He said he'd HELP me dig my hole; kissing my cheek has nothing to do with helping me dig a bloody hole!_

"Awes. That is just so sweet!" Ginny squealed. "You guys are going to be the cutest couple ever this year!"

_Couple? What? _I scanned the room,all the guys in the room scowled feeling jealous of Draco who had all the girls' attentions on him. I did feel a bit happy, but this was going a little overboard.

_Splat! _

I, all of a sudden felt a gunk of mud gushing against my face.

"Oops… Sorry." Lavender smiled ever so sweetly. "My hand slipped."

I turned to face her, the gunk of mud sliding down my cheek. I really wanted to throw horrible obscenities at her. But then I got distracted. The familiar cotton against my skin. I was feeling Draco`s handkerchief against my bare face again.

"Awes!" All the girls in the room squealed.

"We're supposed to be digging holes!" Ron finally snapped.

"Oh please. You and Lavender snog all the time in public." Ginny pointed out. "Don't be a hypocrite."

Everyone laughed. They all knew it was true. Even our fellow Gryffindors had to laugh. We were the ones who had to deal with them in the common room.

**~END OF CLASS~**

When class ended, I stayed for an extra few minutes to help Ginny clean up her station.

"So…" She snickered behind me. "I saw you two leave together yesterday at the Shrieking Shack…"

I set down a stack of flowerpots on the shelf forcing a gulp down my throat_. Oh no. It's her evil laugh. The one she uses when she tries to get some information out of me._ "…And?"

"What did you guys do?" She asked, bobbing her head towards my face.

I shrugged. "We just talked."

"About what?" She started to bat her eyelashes at me.

"I don't know… School." I continued stacking the remainder of flowerpots being scattered about the room. Of course she had to keep following me around like a mosquito. She would never call it quits until she got everything she wanted to hear.

"So you're going with my plan?"

"No, but I told him about it."

"What did he say?"

"I told him not to do it."

Her pupils enlarged, and her smile was spreading from ear to ear. "So you guys are…" She paused, then continued, "…dating?"

"No!" I exclaimed.

"But he was holding you, and kissing your cheek." She pouted.

I gathered my books, and headed towards the door. "That doesn't mean anything. He was just helping me."

She grabbed her things; trying to keep her pace with me. "Helping you doesn't involve a kiss!" She whined. "I bet you he likes you! Ooo lala! He's been nothing, but a sweetheart ever since we returned!"

I turned to look at her. "Draco liking me? As if." I retorted. _He was only being that sweet because he felt indebted to me. After he feels even, I bet he would just start treating me like a regular person. Just another one of his mates. Even that sounded better than having him as my enemy._

"What's wrong with having him like you?" She whined some more.

"Yeah Granger, what's wrong with me liking you?" A voice came from behind me.

I shifted my head to see Draco walking towards us. "N-n-nothing." I stammered. My face was flushing in embarrassment. _It's not like you do though…_

"I hope you're being honest." He gave me a genuine smile, and then turned to look at Ginny. "Hello Weasel Junior."

"Hello Ferret." She countered.

"Do you mind, if I steal her from you?"

"I don't think that's-" I tried, but got interrupted by Ginny.

She squealed in excitement. "Go ahead! In fact steal her from me anytime you want!" She started to prance down the corridor. "See you later Hermione! You lovebirds have your fun! Nothing naughty though!"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS." I yelled out, offended. "…OR NAUGHTY!" Too late though. She was already gone.

"Granger…" He whispered. My face was bright red. I didn't want to look at him.

"What?" I asked, pretending to admire the new paintings attached to the wall.

"I'm going to help you win Ron back whether you want my help or not… " I couldn't turn to look at him because my face was still red. I didn't know what to say either. I mean, he did have the potential to help me get him back. He then continued, "I'm sorry if the kiss surprised you a bit, but being with Ron seems to be the thing you want the most, so I'd be happier if you'd just let me help you…"

When I felt my face being returned to its original dull color, I turned to look at him. "You did do really well… and it did get Ron angry… That has to prove that he still has _some_ feelings for me."

"Yeah…" He agreed. "And Granger…?"

"Hmm?"

He smirked. "You're cute when you're blushing."

And there he goes. Making my face go red… again…

**~DINNER TIME~**

Ginny and I sat there staring at Ron and Lavender feed each other fruit, a look of disgust creeping upon both of our faces.

"You know… when you guys were together, he actually had some pride…" Ginny remarked, putting emphasis on the last word. Ron heard her and sent a glare our way. She sticked her tongue out to him, then looked at me. "It's a good thing that you have ferret on your side…"

"Yeah…" I replied, trying to eat a slice of orange.

I sighed, sneaking glances at Ron and Lavender from time to time wishing that he would stop giving me the cold shoulder. I never did any of that cheesy couple things with him, but I still missed having him right here beside me. I'd probably be lecturing him about being lazy, if we were on talking terms, but at the same time I was feeling jealous because what he did with Lavender, were things he didn't try to do with me. Not that I'm into those things, but it would be a side of him that I wish or well wished to have experienced. I could barely eat my dinner and I was starting to feel awful again.

"Excuse me… Can I sit with you guys?" Draco asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I stared at him. Flabbergasted. My whole table stared too with confusion. The Slytherin table wasn't looking to good either. You think that after the war, the Slytherin's would be hated more because of Pansy wanting to surrender Harry to Voldemort in an instant, but instead things turned out to be mutual. The Slytherin's were actually behaving. Well for now that is. It's only been three days anyway.

"Awes, for sure!" Ginny said making room for him.

He took a seat beside me placing some food onto my plate. "You weren't eating Granger. Every time you come here with an empty plate, I'm going to have to sit with you and make sure you actually have a decent meal."

"Uhm…Thank you." I replied, sort of questioning what he was going to do next. I placed a piece of chicken on to his plate. "You should eat well too then… Your first Quidditch match is coming soon."

Ron stared at us squeezing the piece of strawberry in his hand. "You're not allowed to sit here." He hissed. "You're Slytherin groupies don't seem to look so happy either…"

I looked over to his table. Sure they all looked stunned, but none of them seemed to look furious with him. By now someone should have thrown a tantrum. I scanned his table catching Blaise's eyes. He licked his lips, and sent me a wink. I shuddered from his actions and looked away. _What a creep… _Draco must have told him something about our relationship…

"Shut up." Ginny said admiring Draco. "No one asked for your opinion."

Ron rolled his eyes getting up from his seat. "Let's go Lavender. I do not want to be sitting beside a Slytherin." He got up from his seat, and stormed out of the room.

"Coming Won-Won!" She yelled out, trying to follow his footsteps. Considering how slow it took for her to leave, by now Ron should have been at least a few metres away from the Great Hall.

I blinked my eyes, feeling out of it. "I think I should go too. I'm not feeling too well…"

"What?" Ginny asked, bewildered. "Why?"

"My head hurts; I think I'm just going to go to the washroom to wash my face or something…" I said, massaging my temples between my forefinger and thumb.

"I'll go with you if you want." Ginny sounded dismayed. I could tell that all she really wanted was to release the inner excitement that was building up inside of her when Draco sat with us.

"Sure… Why not?" Listening to her ramble would be better than me feeling depressed all over again. Ginny, linked her arm with mine when she stood up from her seat.

"Granger…" Draco mumbled.

I leaned into him, brushing my lips against his forehead. "Thank you." I mumbled, then proceeded out of the Great Hall. I'm pretty sure there's nothing wrong about giving a friendly kiss to my current superman. It wasn't the lips.

We walked our way around the building until we reached the second-floor girl's lavatory. Or what I like to call a co-ed bathroom. I mean, Harry and Ron have been in here with me several of times before. Ginny was squealing nonstop about something, but I wasn't sure if it was about Draco or Harry. I fixated my eyes on the door, suddenly noticing a sign. _Closed for repair. _I shrugged. Can't they just use magic to repair that? I made my way here for no reason…

"I guess we should go to the other bathroom." Ginny suggested. Her jar of excitement has been emptied.

"I guess so…" I replied.

"It's your bloody fault! He'd still be mine if you just kept your bloody hands away from her boyfriend!" We heard a voice sound out.

"It's not my fault that you're not interesting or attractive enough to keep him." _That voice. It sounded awfully similar to Lavender's…_

"You bitch!"

_Slap!_

Ginny and I eyed each other, suddenly intrigued in what was going on.

"Oooh! I wonder what's going on." Ginny whispered.

I nodded at her and she knew what I meant. Let's follow the voices and see who it belongs too.

We walked, further along the hallway following the voices. My jaw dropped, seeing that it was Pansy and Lavender having some kind of argument. I'm starting to get this feeling in my gut telling me that I'm probably supposed to be in this argument too…

Pansy slapped her back, smearing a red handprint across her face. She then shifted her head to the right, rubbing her cheek with her palm. It must have been where Lavender slapped her first. She looked up, and noticed us staring right at them.

"Well, well, well…" She grinned wickedly, walking towards me. "A dirty mudblood came to eavesdrop on a private conversation."

"It's not exactly private if you're doing it in the hallway…" Ginny pointed out.

"Does it look like I give a shit about where I do my business?" She smirked, her eyes still holding that sinister look. "If it wasn't private, a professor would have already found us."

I stared at Lavender who was trying to regain some feeling back in her cheek.

Pansy started to circle around me, with her arms crossed over her chest. "How'd you do it mudblood…?"

"Do what?" I asked. "Steal your boyfriend?"

She stopped circling to meet my eyes. Cold, bitter eyes. The eyes that showed that you were a genuine Slytherin devoted to Salazar's deeds.

"It's easy." I smirked. "Be interesting and attractive. Too bad you lack such qualities."

"OOH! BURRRN!" Ginny commented, excitedly.

The faint smirk on Pansy's face disappeared and quickly turned into a face of disapproval. Lavender laughed from behind, when she finally returned to her senses.

"Oh shut up you insignificant prat!" She opposed, eying Lavender then turned back to me. "Besides, you lost Ron to that thing over there. How is that even possible? She doesn't even have a brain."

"Brains are boring. Won-Won said so." Lavender had a twinkle in her eye.

I scoffed at such a comment, rolling my eyes. "And calling him Won-Won is acceptable? What are you a 3 year old?"

"It doesn't matter. He's still mine." She smiled ever so sweetly. The same one she used on me when she shoved me away from the trolley.

"Yet, he never talked about you once to our family." Ginny returned the same smile to her. "It's only ever been about Hermione…" Lavender's smile was quick to dissolve from her face.

_He only ever talked about me? _I blushed a little.

"It seems to me that we're having a little love triangle here…" Ginny smirked. "Or… well a pentagon or something like that… Why don't we make this interesting for everyone."

_OH NO. OH SHIT. OH NO. AN IDEA COMING FROM GINNY. OH GOD HELP ME. HER IDEA'S PUT ME IN PAIN._

"How so?" Pansy asked, intrigued.

"Let's make a bet."


	4. Stone Grey Eyes

**(A/N: Sorry, it wouldn't upload... ._.)  
><strong>

**Chapter 4**

"Bet? What kind of bet?"

"It's not very hard." Ginny pointed at the sign _'Closed for repair'_.

"What? Break into the washroom?" Pansy mocked.

"Yes, and stay there for a whole night in the chamber of secrets."

"Pftt, What kind of bet is that?" She scoffed. "…For a second I thought it would be something actually worth listening to."

"Then you would have no troubles doing it my dear Parkinson. After all, there is no basilisk to scare you off."

"But did you guys hear?" Lavender joined the conversation. "Rumour has it that Filch closed the lavatory because of what was being heard deep in the chamber." She paused for dramatic effect. "Someone's been tampering with unknown forces down there… possibly the soul of You-Know-Who trying to seek a way out. His death did happen on these grounds…"

"That's highly unlikely. We destroyed more than half of his soul." I contradicted. Besides, those rumours were being spread around by first years. First years weren't here to witness the war.

"Whatever…" Pansy scoffed. "What's the wager?"

I stood there tense, a long lost memory popping up into my brain. Chamber. Of. Secrets. I've been through worse obviously, but this was the place where I had my first kiss with Ron. There is no bloody wager that could convince me into returning back to a place where nostalgia will creep in.

"Oh, that's easy. A date with whomever you desire." Ginny offered.

"What makes you think that Draco or Ron would be willing to be our bets?" Lavender asked. That was probably the smartest thing she ever stated since well ever.

"Malfoy would do anything for Hermione, and Ron would do anything to beat him."

Pansy slightly raised her upper lip, a scornful expression taking over her face. Hearing that he'd do anything for me probably ticked her off.

"Just the three of us?" I asked, pulling Pansy away from her thoughts of probably wanting to kill me.

"Well you could bring someone along with you…" _GINNY. I KEPT THINKING GINNY. PUNISH HER BY REQUESTING A STUPID BET_, but she probably noticed that too. "…Can't be me though. I have to keep watch on those who leaves the chamber."

"In that case I call dibs on Ron!" Lavender claimed.

Enraged by her choice I blurted out the first person who came to my mind. "I call dibs on Malfoy!"

Pansy groaned. "Then I'll just have to take Harry away from you for that night!"

"Fine. It's not like you're interesting enough to look at or talk too anyways." Ginny gritted through her teeth, trying her best to stay calm. "…But at least it's settled. This Friday. Midnight. The one who can stay there the longest, wins... You have two days to convince the others to join you. "

* * *

><p><strong>~THE NEXT DAY~<strong>

This day was passing by unexpectedly fast and I still didn't have the courage to ask Draco to help me with this stupid dare. Nothing was down there anymore, so my chances of winning were pretty much the same as everyone else's. I would say that I'm pretty determined to go down there without any partner at all.

I walked along the hallway staring out into the courtyard, my eyes fixated on the leaves rustling about in the wind. Winter was coming soon.

"Ooh Ron! You're such a tease!" Lavender squeaked.

I turned. About twenty feet away was the daily public display of affection lingering around Ron and Lavender. _Seriously? Every bloody day? He has to show it in public every fucking bloody day? _

I clenched my fists, wanting to throw my knapsack of books at them. I must have been near my menstrual cycle because today was irking me more than the others.

"Granger!" The bleach blonde hair boy happily called out, grabbing my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he started to lead me through the hall.

"A show that he will never forget." Draco turned back to me for a quick second showing me his smirk. "Just… try to look like you're excited and try to follow my every move…"

I tried to put on my best 'smile', as Draco lead me to the supply closet across from Ron, making sure that he would get a good view of what we were doing.

Draco slammed the door behind us, then flicked me in the forehead.

"Ahh…" I groaned, rubbing the very spot he touched. _What the fuck?_

He then proceeded to slamming me against the wall. "Draco!" I yelled out weakly, sliding down to sit on the floor. That flick actually hurt…

"Hmm… try to sound more pleased." He whispered, crouching down in front of me.

"What are you-" I tried, but he hushed me off, by placing his index finger on my lips.

"Whisper…" He said softly.

"What are you trying to do?" I whispered. "Torture me in a broom closet?"

"Trying to show him that you have a naughty side in public too…" He sneered.

"You could have just told me to do that, instead of flicking me in the forehead."

"You would be overthinking it and most likely end up not doing it…"

"In that case…" I placed my hand on top of his head, tousling his hair until it appeared to look dishevelled. "… You know… to make it seem like I was all over you..." I giggled quietly.

"Then I'd have to do the same to you Granger…" He smiled, as he started to interlock my curls into greater tangles.

"Ahhh…" I groaned again, feeling the pain from the flick resurface back into my forehead.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "I must have flicked you too hard…"

"You think?" I reached my fingers out to massage the spot. I didn't want a random bruise in the middle of my forehead…

He brushed my hand away, leaning in closer. I stared at the Slytherin emblem on his chest starting to feel his warm breath against my forehead. He gently pressed his lips against the pain, and I could all of a sudden feel my heart melting and beating ten times faster…

"Is that better?" He whispered.

The searing pain was gone. I looked up, meeting his eyes. My first time noticing its actual color. Stone grey eyes. Then I found myself staring at his lips. And then this feeling of wanting to have them touch mine was pulsating throughout my whole body. The thought of Ron was escaping my mind, and this need to taste Draco's lips was taking over. So I leaned in, feeling his nose rub against mine, my eyes about to close to indulge in what was to come next…

…And then I realized. _He's only helping me win Ron back. This kiss would mean nothing. It would just add on to his so called debt._

"Yeah…" I replied backing away until my back hit the wall. "Thank you…"

"N-n-no problem…" He stuttered, blinking his eyes.

_Riing! Riing!_

"I'll see you later…" I said. He was probably feeling a bit awkward… I know I was feeling something weird in the pit of my stomach.

I left the broom closet, and closed the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>~LATER ON THAT DAY~<strong>

I sat there in the Gryffindor common room trying to listen to Ginny rant on about her first Quidditch practice. I kept zoning out though. All I could think about was those eyes. Looking into those sterling grey eyes. I wanted to look into them again just to make sure that random feeling I had was just temporary. I didn't want to mess up our new friendship and if I did kiss him, it would feel more like I was using him as my rebound to get over Ron – this was actually the first day since the breakup where I haven't been thinking about him at all. Draco just happened to always be there when I didn't want to see Ron snogging Lavender. Maybe it was because of his kind actions, I wanted to repay him by giving him a kiss. _Ugh I was going crazy_.

"So are you going to…?" Ginny asked, finally sitting down next to me on the red velvet couch.

"Do what?" I asked, my thoughts about those eyes dissipating.

"Try out for Quidditch... We are short of players this year… Weren't you listening to the things I said?"

"I don't think I'd be a great contribute to the team…"

"So? Harry and I will help you out."

"I'll think about it…"

"Hermione you seem out of it. Did Ron do something to bother you again?"

"No." I replied staring right into the fireplace. The memory of those grey eyes wouldn't leave my system.

"Then… was it Malfoy?" Ginny snickered, inching in closer to me. "Are you starting to fall for him…?" She inched in again, wanting to hear details.

"No!" I retorted and stood up from the couch. "I was just imagining myself on the Quidditch team…" I lied.

Ginny laughed. She knew a lie when she heard one. "Yeah okay there buddy…"

"Oh shut it Ginny!" I stood up from the couch, walked up the staircase and into my bedroom, and slammed the door behind me. I could at least get around twenty minutes of privacy before she tries to put me on trial again.

I sighed, then looked up. Something caught my eye, the minute I laid my eyes onto my bed. An envelope with my name being handwritten on top. I grabbed the envelope and took out its contents. Written on a piece of parchment paper:

_Granger,_

_I'll see you tomorrow night. _

_P.S: I'll bring food. _

I grinned; then whispered the last three words to myself, "I'll bring food…" He was probably still annoyed by the fact that I haven't been eating a proper dinner since we arrived back at school. I only ate half a chicken leg today because I was distracted about what happened in the broom closet.

I grabbed my wand out cautiously, and then proceeded to waving it at the wall. A box labelled "Letters to a Slytherin" slid out and I grabbed it. It was like 'letters on the go' when I really wanted to write to him or when I couldn't find any envelopes or parchment paper lying around. This way, I knew when I had to stock up on more supplies. I sat beside the windowsill; then began to write.

_**Malfoy,**_

_**How did you know about Ginny's bet? Were you following us to the bathroom yesterday? I'm going to have to lecture you about the disadvantages of following a girl to the bathroom.**_

I folded the note, and waved my wand. In a matter of seconds it was gone. There was no need for envelopes when the note was this small. A few minutes later, I received a reply.

_I couldn't help myself. You looked sick, so I got worried. _

_I'd be fine with you lecturing me. It would give me a chance to be next to you for a longer period of time. _

I blushed. _A chance to be next to me for a longer period of time? There he goes again with saying something sweet. If it wasn't showing some kind of affection to make Ron jealous, it was sending me cheesy notes._

**(A/N: Just in case you're confused, Draco is italicized and underlined while Hermione is bolded and italicized.)**

_**Then I'm guessing tomorrow is your lucky night.**__**We'll be having an 8 hour picnic on snake skin. **_

_That sounds very romantic. I am a Slytherin after all._

_**That's ghastly. Who would ever want to have a picnic on snake skin? **_

_You have no choice Granger... It's either a picnic or a night with me in the dark. _

_**Isn't it going to be both?**_

_Oh, then you are right. Tomorrow is my lucky night._

I started to smile like an idiot making myself comfortable. I had no clue why, but this was the first time in a while where my heart actually felt like it was beating again.

"Why are you smiling at the wall?" Ginny asked sticking her head through the doorway.

"No reason." I replied, quickly shoving my box to do side. I looked at the clock. It's only been seventeen minutes since I left Ginny beside the fireplace. "You're three minutes early. It usually takes twenty minutes or more for you to decide to become a nuisance again."

"Don't be keeping time on what I should do… What was that box?" Ginny smirked, strutting herself towards me. "Are you and Malfoy still writing love letters to each other?"

"They aren't love letters!" I stammered.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Ginny rushed over, grabbing the box from behind me. She opened the box to examine its contents. "Nothing, but paper and envelopes…" She sighed.

It was a good thing that I kept all the other letters in a separate box. She'd be squealing forever if she read those. "Told you…"

She threw the box onto the bed, then started to whine. "At least tell me if you told him about tomorrow!"

"He found that out on his own…"

"It was Pansy wasn't it? Who knows that happens in that Slytherin dungeon…"

"Actually he followed us to the bathroom yesterday…" I decided to hand her the notes that were being passed during these last seventeen minutes.

She scanned them, mumbling each word on the piece of parchment paper. I also decided to fill her in on what I said back to him. Might as well give her some kind of preview as to how our letters were.

When she was done, she looked up at me and started to pout.

"What?" I asked making my way to my bed.

"I will find the rest of those letters Hermione Jean Granger, even if it means destroying this entire bedroom!"

I laughed. "Good luck Ginny…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if I took awhile. I was going to finish this chapter yesterday, but I got sick out of nowhere. .**

**Please Enjoy! :) I will try my best though to update at least every Thursday, if not then Fridays. :D**


	5. Close Encounters

**Chapter 5**

There was around ten hours left before my comfy bed would turn into a pile of snake shedding's. This day was passing by unusually slow and my body was tired and aching from all of these flying tricks. It was allowed for Gryffindor students to be excused if they wanted to try out for the team. Of course Ginny had to beg me to go to this training before the actual tryouts that were happening next week. My lack of alertness was doing me no good though. It could possibly be all those dreams I was having last night. I swear those eyes just wouldn't leave me alone. That moment of us about to kiss kept taunting me over and over again. I had to keep waking up to brush away that feeling of wanting to look into them once more. Then I'd fall asleep and the same dream would pop up, but in a different setting.

I haven't seen Draco all day because he had his Quidditch practice all morning and when it was decided for the Gryffindor house to have their share of the field later on in the afternoon we switched spots and now he was the one who was stuck in class. I wasn't sure if I was missing him or not, but I did wish to have him by my side right now. I was stuck with Lavender and when Draco wasn't around, it gave her a chance to bother me even more.

"Isn't it sad not being able to have your Slytherin boyfriend around to help you?" Lavender said confidently, possibly trying to tick me off. _Boyfriend._ He wasn't my boyfriend, yet that put knots in my stomach. "I know I'd be devastated to not have Ron here…"

"At least I can handle a whole day without him." I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest. "You should try being independent for once."

We stood there in a line side by side – around 13 of us waiting for the next set of drills to be announced. "What if you had to go against him in Quidditch? Lavender finally replied. "Wouldn't it be hard trying to get competitive with him?"

I sighed. This girl just wouldn't leave me alone. "There's nothing wrong with getting a little competitive. It's more fun than snogging all day…"

"Ron told me that he wasn't into your competitive side." She continued on with her confidence. "And there's no denying it that you've never kissed that Slytherin boy yet either." A wicked smirk spread across her face.

I guess that broom closet idea didn't convince her. It would have if Draco and I left the closet at the same time or if I left with a more satisfying look upon my face… It was like she was mocking me for not being able to kiss Ron for that long. But there she goes, putting that idea into my head again. Just when I thought that this Quidditch training would distract me from this nonsense. My mind was back to thinking about Draco. Just Draco and that short moment where I was hypnotized by those perfectly pink lips. They looked soft and perfect to kiss… They probably tasted as good as they looked… _OH MERLIN_ _I seriously am going crazy._

"Oh shut your mouth you babbling whore." Ginny interrupted my thoughts, flicking Lavender on the head. "You're here to try out for a team. Not insult one of your potential teammates."

Lavender groaned in pain, then turned her head to look at a Ginny. "How did you even get on this team? You have no sense of aim." She retorted.

"Not all of us devote our time to snogging with our boyfriends." Ginny pointed out. That surely got her to shut up. Lavender knew that she did devote probably three quarters of her day to snogging Ron. "I hope you'd find something better to do in the chamber tonight."

Lavender scoffed at Ginny's remark, then walked away. I stared at her figure gradually get smaller as she walked her way over to Ron.

"She'll be doing more than snogging tonight." Ginny commented grinning wickedly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still staring at Lavender trying to get Ron's attention. He was too busy sorting out old uniforms.

"I've got a plan." She went on.

"For what?"

… And then I zoned off. Not a word that was coming out of Ginny's mouth was processing through my brain. I stared off into the distance finding the bleach blonde hair Slytherin boy making his way onto the field. For some reason he looked different too me. He looked better. More attractive than ever… There was something about his walk or the way he pushed his bangs out of his eyes. _Those eyes_… or maybe it was the fact that I haven't seen him all day because for some reason I kept thinking _damn he looks good…_

I'm guessing that he had to talk to Harry about an upcoming game coming soon between our team and his. Harry still despised him as much as Ron, but he was the only one actually trying to make an effort to at least be on good terms with him. Draco hasn't been mocking anyone, so it made it easier for Harry to be okay with it. I kept watching as I saw Seamus and Neville join in the conversation. I smiled knowing that maybe Draco was trying to make an effort to create unity between our two houses.

"Earth to Hermione…" Ginny's hand blocked my vision from staring ahead. "What are you looking at?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Of course she didn't believe it. She had to look ahead to have a check of what I was viewing. "Ooooh…" She snickered, finding out what or well who I was admiring. "You fancy him." She squealed in excitement.

"No I do not!" I protested, taking out my wand, wanting to turn her into a weasel. She was sometimes a little too loud… "I just simply thought he looked good under that lighting. Or scenery. Or something…"

"Okay there." She laughed. "…But I'm having a little hunch that you are at least starting to like him."

"I am not!" I raised my voice getting ready to point my wand at her chest.

"I think he's been fancying you from the start …" Ginny said looking ahead.

I turned my head, seeing him look right at me.

"See you tonight Granger." He mouthed through his lips and then curved them into a smile.

And even the sight of having him look at me made my cheeks turn red. I couldn't even wait for tonight to come…

* * *

><p><strong>~LATER ON THAT DAY~<strong>

11:50pm. 10 minutes till midnight. I thought flying was hard, but throwing around those balls was way harder. I've never felt so sore in my whole entire life. I could barely take notes on today's lessons because my arms were quivering that much. At least this sport didn't contain any running of the sorts. My whole body would be dead. I just wanted to drop dead as soon as Harry let us go for the day, but of course I couldn't do such a thing because I had to attend to completing my essays. Even when I was done all of that Ginny just had to be a nuisance by discussing her ways of cheating to me. That girl can talk for hours.

It felt like decades since the last time I've actually had the motivation to win this bet. As each minute passed by I kept forgetting the purpose of it. Ron was just there and Lavender's way of trying to break me was no longer working. It's like ten minutes in a closet with Draco got me to stop thinking about Ron in just a minute. Imagine if I spent this whole night with him… he could make me forget Ron possibly forever and that heart wrenching pain can just go away. It's been a month and a half since he broke up with me, and I've been sulking ever since. I was starting to see that sulking for that long was pathetic and I just needed to move on.

"Remember to keep watch for any prefects trying to check up on our dorm…" Ginny instructed Parvati as Lavender and I stood there at the top of the staircase. It felt more like Ginny was way more into this than we were. But of course she did tell me that she had some tricks up her sleeve to conjure up some trouble.

"Can we go already…? You're taking forever." Lavender whined. "Won-Won and Harry are already there." I could tell that she was tired too from today's training.

Ginny ignored her and proceeded to telling Parvati what to do if we got caught. Even I knew that she didn't have to be THAT prepared. It's not like we were going on a life threatening trip.

"Okay, Let's go…" Ginny whispered ecstatically. _Yep. She was definitely excited._

"Tell me how it goes when you come back!" Parvati uttered.

And with that we were gone…

"You're late…" Ron shrugged once we arrived in the lavatory.

"Wouldn't be if Ginny wasn't so absorbed in giving Parvati instructions…" I mumbled, staring at Ginny with disappointment. I just wanted to sleep.

"Why is he here?" Lavender asked pointing at Blaise Zabini. Zabini looked at me and gave me a nod. I was also curious as to why he was here…

"I'm not stupid Weasel wanabee… We all know that Weaselette was going to cheat." Pansy retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. She shifted her head to look at Ginny. "At least be fair you dimwit."

Ginny scoffed then proceeded to opening the chamber. We then started to watch the sink shift into its new place.

"Why does he even have a bag with him?" Ron stared coldly at Draco.

I looked up at Draco, finally noticing him. I was so absorbed in noticing that it was just Gryffindor's and Slytherin's being stuck in the same room. I thought it was pretty good that no one took out their wands to engage in battle. Being friends with Draco gave me this urge to be friends with his friends too. Except for Pansy of course. She will always remain a bitch for the rest of her life.

"Granger and I will be having a picnic." He answered. He offered me a smile and our eyes met. I quickly looked away though when I felt my heart starting to beat through my chest. "I hope it doesn't violate the rules."

"No no! Go ahead and eat down there all you want!" Ginny smiled.

Ron scoffed looking at his sister, "Yeah… go ahead and become a traitor to us too."

Ginny ignored him then continued, "Zabini and I will be waiting here to keep watch. Remember to split up!"

"You're a pathetic sister." And with that, Ron took Lavender's hand and they both slid down the tube together.

"You better not drop any food." I said to Draco as we waited for Pansy and Harry to slide down too. I still felt bad for having Harry spend a few hours with Pansy in the chamber. It would be torture to him as it would be to me.

"Don't worry." Draco wrapped his arms around me with the basket up front covering my chest. My eyes widened and I bit my lip to keep myself sane. All of my lost energy suddenly felt like it was coming back. He then gave me a light push and with that we were descending our way down the tube.

I felt my cheeks slightly burning when we finally reached the others.

"None of us can speak Parseltongue we should go back." Lavender suggested.

"You twit, Potter is standing right here." Pansy rolled her eyes, then smirked. "Unless you're already scared."

"I am not!" Lavender countered, grasping onto Ron's hand.

Ron could open this door too… I suddenly remembered. I was stunned remembering that he was the one to open it when we were in need of a basilisk tooth. I guess his nights of having to listen to Harry talking in his sleep paid off.

We waited for Harry to speak Parseltongue, and then watched the carved snakes on the door move its way into becoming unlocked.

I walked straight into the chamber once it was open admiring each of the carved shaped snakes and the cadaver of the basilisk that's been in there for quite a few years now. I walked further in, the others following behind me to admire the huge statue of Salazar Slytherin towering at the back.

Nostalgia was starting to creep in and the time Ron and I destroyed one of the horcruxes was coming back into my system. The memory of how we almost died from a short tsunami appearing out of nowhere was coming back too. Then there was the kiss I shared with Ron. The first kiss I shared with him… I sighed to myself, that moment was supposedly how we officially got together.

Ron stood beside me for a moment and I think he was remembering that time too. The look on his face gave it all away. Maybe he wasn't a hundred percent over me after all…

"It was a good time wasn't it?" He whispered. _He was actually talking to me. _"Too bad it's all gone…" Then that familiar feeling of heartbreak hit me again…

"Alright then, Ginny said to split up." Harry said. "I guess… good luck…"

Draco grabbed my hand and we all started to part separate ways, breaking off into different tunnels.

"I don't think anyone will be leaving with all these lights on." Draco said as we walked pass probably two metres of snake skin.

"Me too…" I replied, dazed. Ron just had to ruin everything when I was starting to feel okay.

Draco stopped, and then turned to face me. "I missed you today…"

My rage on Ron's comment came to a halt and Draco's comment caught me off guard. "Ron's not here… you don't have to say that…"

"I did miss you though Granger, I just wanted to tell you that…"

My face was turning crimson red again… "I missed you too…" I mumbled.

He smiled at me and started to inch his face closer to mine. I think he was going to kiss me…

_Flick! Flick! Flick! _It was now pitch black.

Ginny. And maybe Zabini, but Ginny definitely had a plan to get rid of all the lights. I reached my hand into my flannel pajamas to pull out my wand. "Lumos." I whispered as the small bit of light began to illuminate and shine on Draco's face.

"I'm sure that Blaise would help out Weaselette if she did have a plan to scare us all off." He said walking on ahead. I followed behind him. "When a chance to scare off others comes along, he would definitely take it."

"I don't think that they would try to scare us that fast though…"

"Yeah… Blaise likes to build up suspense…"

We kept walking along the tunnel, waiting to bump into a dead end. No words were being exchanged between us and as the quietness grew; the more nervous I was starting to feel. All I could do was hold up my wand to let the light guide us through the tunnel. He made a turn and I followed him into an open space. There was actually an empty spot in the far back that wasn't being occupied by any skin. We decided to stay there for the night or at least until Ginny found us and would attempt to scare us off.

"So, if you won, who would you choose?" He asked as we sat beside each other on the stone cold floor.

When it was first proposed, I decided Ron. Now I wasn't so sure... He did make it clear almost fifteen minutes ago that what we had was all gone… That still pissed me off, but Draco said he was going to help me get him back. Wouldn't it be obvious in his eyes that I would be choosing Ron? "Isn't it obvious?"

"I want to hear you say your choice."

"Ron… You are the one who's helping me get him back… " I feigned. "Who would you pick if you took part in this kind of bet?"

"You." He said with no hesitations.

I looked up at him, searching his face for an answer or maybe a faint smirk to prove that he was kidding. He had to be. Our eyes met again, and that familiar feeling was taking over my body once more. I wanted to reach out and touch his face or at least move his bangs away from his eyes, so I could see them more clearly. And so I did. My hand trembled as I reached out. My index finger moving that blonde-white strand to the side and I leaned in like I was being hypnotized to do so. I bit my lip inching in closer, feeling his warm breathe rest above my upper lip. He adjusted himself, and placed his one hand on top of my one hand that was being plastered to his cheek. His other hand being placed on my waist. My eyes were feeling heavy, so I let them close. And then the scent of vanilla lingered around my nose. He smelt really good. I felt him lean in closer… finally closing the gap that was between our two lips. It was a sweet and gentle kiss.

I never imagined his lips to be this soft. I think he had to say something, but I wasn't so sure. Every time his lips would part from mine, this feeling to have them press against mine was a need that I was willing to do anything for. I needed to kiss them. I wanted to kiss them… so every time he leaned back, I leaned in again to let them collide.

"Granger…" He moaned softly.

I stopped for a mere five seconds to position myself onto his lap. This time the kisses felt full on my lips, and they were lasting longer than the ones earlier on.

I let my fingers glide through his hair as his hands started to rub its way down my back. This felt perfect to me. I was feeling all warm and tingly inside… like this was something that was meant for me…

"Granger…" He moaned again.

I think he wanted to say something so, I leaned back, staring into those grey eyes again. They looked rather soothing and twenty times more vibrant than what it was a few minutes ago.

"You kiss me like that and you still choose Ron?" He asked, this time searching my face for an answer.

He was making me feel something that I haven't felt in a while… my whole body was surging in pleasure, and as I bit my lip, all I could think about was kissing him again.

I think Ginny was right. _**I am developing feelings for Draco Malfoy**_, but at the same time I was feeling guilt in the pit of my stomach. Even if I was pissed off at that comment, there was still that part of me that wanted to have Ron back… I've only felt like this towards Draco for one day… Is it possible to like someone in just one day? "I don't know…" I finally replied. I was feeling confused…

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Sorry for being late. I was out all day. I got to watch "The Avengers" today. yay! (: **

**Enjoy this chapter... Sorry if it seems kind of off or something. I am so tired, but I made a promise to upload on thursdays or fridays. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so I tried my best to keep writing. Sorry for any mistakes. Way too tired to edit the last half. D: )  
><strong>


End file.
